Invincible
by Omega VI
Summary: A Ninicada is born with a unique ability but what happens when he evolves?(ONESHOT) Tell me if I got the Genres or Rating wrong, this is my first fic and I'm pretty new to writing stories like this in general.


-Present-

'So this is how it ends, fleeing for my life from my crazed dopelganger...' Sam thought, dodging and darting through the ravaged forest canopy. "Come back! I won't hurt you!" the creature yelled, hovering after him. "Lies! I saw you drain the life out of the rest of the swarm!" Sam shreiked at the phantom. The Shedinja began to close the gap between them and as it did Sam saw his life flash before his eyes as he felt his lifeforce begin to drain away.

* * *

-20 Years Ago, Spring-

He could hear faint noises coming through the shell that surrounded him but could not tell what they were or what was making them since the walls of the eggs seemed to mark the boundries of the world, but still he would try to find the source but no matter what he did the walls were tough and unyielding. Then one day in a when he was trying again, in what he figured by now was in vain, the egg did something he was not expecting it to. It cracked, and through the crack came in a brighter light than he had ever seen before. The egg had gotten pretty cramped by this point and the yolk was running low so he decided to follow the light this was easier than he had thought it would be as the crack had weakened the rest of the shell considerably and as he moved trying to get into a better position in order to use his newly developed claws on it the egg around him shattered leaving him on his back in the now blinding light. Though he could not see he, could hear the sounds of cracking and buzzes of surprise all around him and, while he did not know it at the time, he later found out that these noises were those of the other young Nincada of the swarm hatching. It was the birth of the new generation.

* * *

-14 Years Ago, Fall-

The first 6 years of his life passed without much incident. The process of growing stronger was a long one for, while a Pokémon owned by a trainer could gain 20 levels in a couple hours or a couple of days, it takes a wild Pokémon around a year to just gain one level. It was at this point, when the training became a group affair, others began to notice an odity about Sam that he himself had not. It seemed to be that no matter how hard of a hit he took he could always withstand it though the next hit would almost always knock him out. When this was brought before the elders of the swarm they were puzzled because while what it was was known to them, a power that humans called the 'Sturdy' ability, it was not something that normally was found in their kind. It was at this point that one of the elders, an old Ninjask called Seres, pointed out that Dweeble and Crustle commonly had such an ability and that there had been a case of one of the females of the previous generation who had mated with a Crustle and suggested banishing the "half-breed". However, being the youngest council member he was ignored and it was agreed apon by the elders that 'abilities' did not pass in this manner and thus that this was juat a freak accident. Seres was furious that his idea had been ignored and stormed out of the council chamber mumbling "Blind old fools, I will have my revenge, I will be vindicated."

* * *

-10 Years Ago, Summer-

A human had come into their territory. This was not unusual as humans often came here, especially since the tunnel through the mountain had been completed. But this time was different, this time the human had caught one of the elders. The Nincada and Ninjask poured forth from the ground and sky cutting off all hope of escape and swarming all of the trainers Pokémon and as quickly as it began it subsided leaving only gnawed fragments of bone and a few items, they were not able to recover the elder as he had been sent to the PC. One of the items left behind was an empty PokéBall which Sam took as a momento.

* * *

-2 Years Ago, Winter-

It was then that the voice started. It was talking to him in his head. Sometimes when he went to sleep he woke up in a different place, later he he began to wake up with things moved around and then when he woke up he was sometimes in pain with a trail of blood leading to him sometimes his own sometimes not, but no matter how often he talked to the elders about it they said it was simply a normal part of growing up, even when he brought them bodies of those he had killed in his sleep including those of members of the swarm. Then after being awoken one night by another Nincada of the swarm trying to kill him did he realize what the elders said was true in fact had it not been for his ability he would have been just another casuality of the winter.

* * *

-1 Year Ago, Spring-

'You may have noticed that for the past year or so you have been hearing a voice inside your head and that you are doing things in your sleep, even killing, this is a normal part of growing up. This voice you are hearing and the force affecting you while you sleep are one in the same, it is your Shedinja, a seperate entity of you that has been developing along side of you and has become active now that you are reaching maturity. When you evolve it will split from you and become its own entity for a few moments, then it will dissipate not being able to sustain its self, however during the time it is around it is very dangerous and very hard to kill. If if it latches on to you or anyone else it will drain your lifeforce and use it to sustain its self.' This is what the young Nincadas were told by the elders when they reached level 19 along with bring taught a move called Aerial Ace to easily dispatch ones that lingered. However, as Sam would find out later there is another way for them to survive that the elders did not know of.

* * *

-4 Weeks Ago-

Sam was just waking up when he noticed a white aura envolping his body. But what he didn't notice was a part of the aura separate and flow into the old PokéBall behind him. After his body settled down from the evolution he heard a sinister his from behind him, he turned around ans saw the Shedinja as well as the now active PokéBall. He had heard of trainers using Shedinja and he now realized where these captive Shedinja got their energy. "You're not just going to die on your own, are you?" Sam asked the Shedinja. "No..." It groaned. Sam attempted to dispatch it with an Aerial Ace, flying at high speed and slashing at it with his claws, but despite the blow connecting nothing happened. He tried again and again, but nothing happend. He tried other moves but they all either did nothing or simply passed through the phantom. The ghost moved back and phased through the wall. By the time Sam got to where it had gone it was too late, the Shedinja had sucked the life out of all of the rest of the swarm.

* * *

-Present-

Sam snapped back to reality and managed to pull away from the Shedinja, but he was very tired from being on the run for four weeks. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse it began to hail and Sam was faced with a choice, continue forward and possibly be killed by the hail after he came out from under the trees or turn and hope the Shedinja couldn't catch up enough to drain him. He chose to continue forward and it turned out to be the right choice as he heard a crack and a scream of pain from behind himand turned around to see the Shedinja ripped to pieces by the hail. Then as quickly as the hail had started it stopped and Sam noticed a strange white tree-like creature wandring up the mountain surrounded by a curtain of hail. He breathed a sigh of relief that the Shedinja was finally dead. But it had also killed everything else in the area so he had to leave and try to find a new swarm.

**The End**


End file.
